


Good To Be Home (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Idiots in Love, Liam's mom's name is Jenna, M/M, Surprises, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Theo Raeken Misses Liam Dunbar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Theo se dirige a casa para sorprender a Liam después de estar ausente por negocios de la manada durante tres meses.





	Good To Be Home (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good To Be Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535321) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



"Te lo juro por Dios, Theo, si no dejas de moverte, voy a atarte", murmura Stiles, mirándolo.

"Eso sería más amenazante si creyera en Dios", responde Theo.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, "Mira, ya casi estamos en casa, ¿de acuerdo? Así que solo relájate ".

Theo suspira "No hemos estado en casa en tres meses, Stiles. Y lo entiendo. Teníamos un trabajo que hacer. Pero extraño a Liam ".

"Sé que lo haces", dice Stiles. "Extraño a Lydia. Pero les veremos pronto ".

"Bien porque no sé si puedo soportar estar en este coche contigo por más tiempo", dice Theo. Se ríe cuando Stiles agarra una patata de la bolsa que está a su lado y se la arroja a la cabeza. Falla y golpea la ventana. "Si tiras más, las limpiarás".

"Valdría la pena", murmura Stiles.

"Solo cállate y conduce".

Pasan otras dos horas antes de que lleguen a las afueras de Beacon Hills. La pierna de Theo comienza a rebotar cuando comienza a pensar en cómo, en unos pocos minutos, verá a Liam. Sabe que Liam va a estar en casa. Había hablado con Jenna la noche anterior para asegurarse de que lo estaría. Y también le hizo prometer que no se lo contaría.

Sabe lo difícil que es para ella. Solo tiene que esperar que no se derrumbara y se lo contara. Quiere ver la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Liam cuando lo vuelva a ver.

Stiles aparca el coche en la calle fuera de la casa de Liam y salen, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. La puerta se abre de golpe antes de que Theo haya llegado a la mitad del camino y Liam está allí de pie, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Theo", exhala.

"Hey, Liam", dice Theo. "Estoy en casa."

Liam ríe y salta del porche, corriendo hacia Theo y lanzándose a sus brazos. Theo tropieza un momento antes de reponerse y envolver sus brazos a su alrededor. Entierra su cara en el cuello de Liam, sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Estás llorando?" Liam le pregunta.

"No, claro que no."

"Yo también te extrañé", susurra Liam. Se retira para mirarlo y Theo puede ver que sus ojos también están húmedos.

Theo levanta una mano y acaricia la mejilla de Liam con el pulgar. "Lamento haber estado fuera tanto tiempo".

"Está bien", dice Liam, apoyándose en el toque de Theo. "Me alegro de que estés en casa".

"Yo también", dice Stiles desde cerca. "Me estaba volviendo loco todo el camino hasta aquí".

"Estaba listo para llegar a casa y sorprender a mi novio", dice Theo, sonriéndole a Liam.

Liam sonríe y se inclina, besándolo suavemente. "Definitivamente me sorprendiste. Y más tarde puedo mostrarte lo feliz que estoy de tenerte en casa ".

Theo sonríe, "¿Cuánto más tarde?"

Oye a Stiles gemir, pero lo ignora. Liam tiene una mirada en sus ojos que le dice que no esperará mucho.

"Tal vez podamos escabullirnos después de la cena", murmura Liam, mordiendo su mandíbula.

Theo cierra los ojos cuando siente que su lengua sale a lamer el lugar, antes de bajar por su cuello. "Liam".

No está seguro de si está advirtiendo a Liam o pidiéndole más. Su cerebro está luchando consigo mismo en este momento. Por un lado, sabe que todavía están parados en el patio delantero de la casa de los padres de Liam. Por otro lado, hace mucho que no ve a Liam. Ha estado soñando con este momento.

Siente a Liam sonreír contra su piel, "¿Podrás esperar hasta después de la cena?"

Theo se retira un poco para poder mirar a Liam, desafío en sus ojos. "¿Podrás tú?"

Liam suspira "Vamos a tener que hacerlo. Por mucho que quiera llevarte arriba y hacer que te extiendas desnudo en mi cama, sé que mi madre se enfadará si no consigue verte".

"Maldita sea que lo haré", dice Jenna. Theo mira por encima del hombro de Liam para verla parada allí. Sus manos están en sus caderas, pero está sonriendo. "Ven aquí y abrázame".

Theo se ríe y se aleja de los brazos de Liam para poder caminar y abrazar a su Jenna. Ella envuelve sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de él. "Es bueno tenerte en casa, Theo".

"Es bueno estar en casa."

Ella se retira y le da una palmadita en la mejilla "Sé que tú y Liam queréis pasar un tiempo solos. David y yo necesitamos ir a la tienda ".

"¿Lo hacemos?" David pregunta, mirando a su esposa y Theo en confusión.

"Lo hacemos", dice Jenna. "Nos olvidamos de conseguir algo para la cena".

"Por supuesto", dice David, dando un firme asentimiento. "Eso debería llevar al menos una hora. Tal vez más. Ya sabes cómo es el tráfico ".

Theo sonríe y sacude la cabeza. Todos saben que no hay tráfico en la ciudad a esta hora del día. Pero todavía aprecia lo que están haciendo.

"¿Stiles? ¿Planeas quedarte? "Le pregunta Jenna.

"Creo que me voy a ir a casa", le dice Stiles. "Solo quería dejar a Theo. Tengo una chica que ver ".

Jenna le sonríe amablemente, "Por supuesto, querido. Apreciamos que hayas traído a Theo a casa con seguridad. Lydia y tú tendréis que pasaros a cenar en algún momento mientras estéis aquí. Y tu padre también."

Stiles asiente, "Lo haré".

Theo observa mientras se va y luego Jenna y David lo siguen poco después. Cuando se quedan solos, Liam agarra su mano y lo empuja hacia dentro. La puerta está apenas cerrada detrás de ellos antes de que Theo se encuentre inmovilizado contra ella. Luego Liam está sobre él, su boca moviéndose con avidez sobre la de Theo. Las manos de Theo se mueven hacia sus caderas mientras lo acerca a él.

"Deberíamos llevar esto arriba", jadea Theo cuando la boca de Liam se desliza por su cuello.

Siente a Liam sonreír contra su piel, "Prometí mostrarte lo feliz que estoy de tenerte en casa".

 


End file.
